How to kill with
by irdgad
Summary: Small chapters, each with different ways to kill people with one specific spell. R and R...If you like it, let me know, I'll publish a few more chapters...chapter 12: scouring charm.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **

Magic seems to be such a wonderful idea. Yet very few people seem to have any imagination.

In an effort to improve my imagination, I have started to compile a list of methods that could be used to kill people with the simplest of spells if one has good enough control.

So off we go.

**Twenty one ways to kill with The levitation charm.( **_Wingardium Leviosa__**.)**_**  
**1. Levitate someone above thirty feet and drop them. Repeat procedure till the individual is dead. Or levitate them off a tower or cliff. Cannot think of anything easier.

2. A highly powered levitation charm delivered suddenly on the head should be able to break the neck.

3. Apply sticking charm on one's feet. Once they are stuck, use levitation charm to levitate head and continue to power the spell. Should be able to break neck…. Slowly.

4. Levitate shoes a person is wearing and move it in the air. Should make person hang similar to a _levicorpus_. If there is some water around that is deeper than a foot in height, lower individual till their head is submerged. Hold until the body stops moving. (to be safe, at least 10 minutes)

5. Levitate individual into an enclosure holding a violent, carnivorous animal or a nesting mother dragon.

6. Levitate and move person in front of moving vehicle or train.

7. Levitate individual onto electricity wires or into any one of an assortment of heavy machinery.

8. (cant believe that I'm telling this one to people, but…..) Levitate men by their testicles and hope that the pain kills them… ick…

9. Levitate hangman's noose formed by thin, strong rope onto persons neck and levitate forcefully. If thin enough, the person should get a cut throat. Else they should suffocate.

10. Levitate tiny but highly poisonous items into mouth of people or onto their food.

11. Levitate and drop breakable containers of fast acting poisonous gases near individuals.

12. Levitate an appropriately sized pebble into the mouth of an individual and hope that they suffocate on it.

13. Levitate and drop heavy objects on people's heads (books should work if one is in library).

14. Levitate and drop poisonous snakes/insects/jellyfish on people.

15. Levitate large object near individual slightly and unbalance it such that it drops on them.

16. Levitate and invert open container containing very strong acids on individual.

17. Levitate tie or scarf around persons neck and suffocate them.

18. Similarly, levitate strong looking necklaces suddenly. Should kill individual.

19. Levitate a bunch of live bullets and drop them into fire near individual. They should go off. Else, just drop them from significant height. That should set them off. (Cant be sure they hit though…..)

20. Levitate and hold individual over a flame if you are in mood for torture.

21. Drop small, sharp poisoned objects near individual. When they are over it, levitate them suddenly and pierce through flesh.

**Read and Review please**

**Author Note:  
**_The next chapter will be written as a conversation between Harry, Ron and Kreacher. If you prefer that format of chapters, let me know. I'll continue in that fashion._

_Hope you guys had fun…_

_Mail me an interesting but simple charm and I will try to come up with ways to kill people with it._

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2: Scourgify

**Authors note**_**:**__ I was asked to come up with ways to kill people with the scouring charm by Balatros. Here goes. I read a fanfic, 'Echoes of Anger' long back that had a suggestion on how to hurt people with said charm. It was _

**Chapter: 2**

He was sitting down in his office in the department of Mysteries, writing on a sheet of paper when the voice of his partner and first friend Ron Weasley stated, "Hey there mate. What are you doing now? Got a break in the new case?"

"I wish," said Harry tiredly.

"I was bored with the paperwork. So I decided to have some fun."

"Hmmm… Lets see what you wrote on that piece of parchment that can constitute to be fun." Said Ron as he grabbed the parchment from Harry's hand and read it.

A few seconds later, his eyebrows started rising and nearly disappeared into his hair and his mouth fell open. He looked up incredulously at his long time friend and fell off the chair laughing as he said, "So this is what the great Harry Potter does for fun. Think of ways to kill people with everyday charms. Need the people get worried that their Golden Boy is a closet sociopath?"

"Piss of Ron." Was the very mature reply from the said Golden boy.

"Oh, come on. Don't be an ass. Hmm….. You know what, this is fun and I'm going to take part in it. Say, how about a charm which no one would ever suspect? Like the scouring charm for example?" The lanky redhead said as he relaxed on the chair in front of his partner's desk.

"You know it was not just for fun. I'm actually serious. You do remember that as unspeakables we need to leave minimum trace of our presence. I'm just trying to avoid leaving the spell residues of any complex charm around the executed body of any individual we target. Common spells would hardly raise any extra interest and the death could be taken to be an accident." Harry replied calmly.

"Whatever mate. I'll get to use my brain a bit. As my ex-wife used to say, that's not something that I do regularly. Might as well as give the poor knocker of mine some exercise. What do you say?" The redhead said with a snicker.

"Sounds like a plan old man. Shall we do it here or go get a good brew while were at it. I'm really knackered right now and could really use a good cold beer." The dark haired man smiled.

"Na mate, lets got to NO. 12. Kreacher should be a good help. Nasty little bugger has a great imagination for stuff like this." The redhead said, "Lets get some beer on the way and head to the Black house. I'm sure the atmosphere there will inspire us."

"Well said my boy." Harry said getting up and getting his desk in order with a few swishes of his wand. "How about we grab some grub on the way home? No point in trying to have fun if the stomach is empty and wanting. Wouldn't you say?"

A good one hour later, the two slightly drunk unspeakables were sitting on the couch with an assortment of beer bottles and food spread about on the table in front of them and the words written on sheet of parchment listing the ways to kill with a levitation charm being read out by a giddy house elf.

"Masters doing good work. Use easy spell on nasty, creepy people. Kreacher very glad to help." The rather demented house elf said. "Could also levitate person into cauldron full of flesh eating potion. Kreacher could get some potion if necessary from no'turn alley if masters need."

"Not now Kreacher. We are going to come up with methods to kill with a scouring charm for now." The grinning Harry said, "Lets start with how a _scourgify_ works. To scour means to clean or brighten a surface by rubbing it hard with an abrasive. To clean better we need to conjure some detergent and water…."

"That's more than enough information mate." Ron said as he waved his wand over the floor practicing on the dirty cups on the table. "Just don't forget the last flick to be added if you want to vanish the dirt that the charm has scraped off."

"Excellent, lets get started. I think the simplest way to kill someone would be to use an overpowered scouring charm to scrape the skin off a guy." Harry calmly said looking at Ron. A few seconds later he was grinning at the incredulous look from his best friend.

Scrape the skin off a person with an overpowered scouring charm? You are a genius Harry." Ron slowly recovered from the calm with which his friend stated the idea. "You do realize that most could only charm off small portions of skin. All are not as powerful as you to manage a full body scouring charm strong enough to remove skin"

"But Master Ron, almost all wizard and witch can cast with power enough to scour off skin from tongue. If they do that, pain and no tongue should make person unable to do protective magics. Easily kill him then." The old house elf said with a cheerful grin.

The wizards looked at each other before bursting into rather hysterical laughter.

"So lets write the first way to kill with a scourgify Ron. You agree." A rather breathless Harry said as he summoned a new piece of parchment and started writing on it.

How to kill with… _**scourgify**_**.**  
By _HJP_ and _RBW_ and _Kreacher_ the house-elf of Black

1. Use overpowered scouring charm to scour the skin off an individual. If incapable of full body charm, use it on tongue to incapacitate. Use leg-locker and proceed to scour skin off rest of body. Wait till they die of blood loss. 

"Hey, I got an idea that could work. How about scouring the bottom off a cauldron with a volatile potion? It should spill and go bang" An excited Ron said.

"Not bad at all."Harry nibbled on the quill "You remember how Snape never let us take our wands out in potions class. Remember why? It's because unnecessary magic can disrupt potions easily. Also cauldrons are made of magic resistant materials to prevent the magics in the potion from eating through it."

Ron blinked and thought for a few seconds, "Yeah, we also know that agitating a potion excessively while its in the presence of destabilizing magic is not a good idea at all. I'm quite sure of it. Remember that time in second year that I dropped the cauldron on the heat too roughly. The potion started bubbling. I tried to fix it with my broken wand which as I'm sure you can remember was spewing out incomplete spells."

"Oh right." Said Harry thoughtfully, "We lost twenty points each and got a week of detention to boot. Snivelly took points from me for not having the common sense to stop you using your broken wand to cast a stasis charm on our potion. We ended up spending that entire week's worth of detentions writing the same lines. I remember dreaming of writing those lines. I think he made us write the lines- I will not be an incompetent dunderhead and drop cauldrons which have potions brewing in them. It is highly likely for a potion to destabilize and explode in my face if I cast magics on it that could compromise it's components it. "

"So you are saying re is no need to use too much power to completely scour off the bottom of the cauldron. Don't add the flick to vanish the potion. Only agitation is necessary."

And so he wrote…

2. Apply moderately powered scouring charm **into** a volatile potion near individual. The charm will cause a very rapid scouring action on the potion. This and the intruding, excess magic should easily destabilize it and cause it to blow up. More power charm would mean faster and more powerful explosion.

"Excellent work Harry. You do realize that the explosion of unstable magic would leave absolutely no trace of the spell that caused it. Damn mate, I never realized that we are geniuses. We are going to have to try these ideas out. Just to make sure it works of course." A smirking Ron said to a similarly smiling Harry.

"Of course," Harry smiled looking off into the distance. "If someone we don't like is nearby, its an accident. If they are working on a weak potion, the blast would only break a few bones."

"Master could instead cast scouring charm into mouth of person drinking a powerful potion like a pepper up. Strong potion exploding in mouth of person should clean the world of such persons who master does not like." Offered a demented house-elf that was looking seriously at Harry.

"Harry, mate…." with awe visible on his face, "That's one scary house-elf you got. Should we sign it on as consultant to the DOM assassins group? That suggestion if implemented would not leave any residual magical signature either. A silent, focused charm into the mouth of a guy drinking a pepper up….. That's one of the most commonly used potions by wizard's world over. It's powerful enough that if it destabilizes in ones mouth….. Damn. If the charm can scour off some skin before destabilizing the potion, the addition of magical blood into a destabilizing potion would give us a powerful enough blast."

"I'm actually having fun." Harry scratched his chin, "I know I must be nuts, but hey… I'm practically re learning magic in a way I could never have imagined. I'm discussing about crazy uses of it with Ron Weasley. Your ex is going to be so jealous of me."

"Just write it down this method you ass." Ron was looking into the flickering flame of a torch on the wall with a smile on his face, "This is positively inspiring. You do realize that if we continue with this no one is going to be able to beat us in combat. The assassin's guild is going to kill us for being better than them. And my wife can go to hell. I never was good enough for her. Bossy female. "

3. When target is drinking a pepper up (or any other powerful potion), direct moderately powerful (To remove bit of skin and let blood come into contact with potion), silent scouring charm into mouth. The individuals head should blow up.

Harry said, "Hey, how about some simple ideas. Here, I'll write them down."

4. If person is near powerful animal cast scouring charm into its eye. The pain due to the scouring action of charm should infuriate it enough to attack target. There is a very low chance of getting magical signature off an animal's skin after half an hour.

5. Cast powerful scouring charm and shred the bristles of broom when the target is riding it at a height. The enchantments on the broom should soon start breaking and the target will fall down to its death.

"Not bad at all Harry." Ron nodded. "Both of these ideas wont leave a magical signature for long. Even if they did, they should be pretty mangled in half an hour. Very nice…"

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes when the redhead got a curious look on his face.

"Hey, don't scouring charms scour off anything that we consider to be dirt?" Ron asked Harry, who nodded in the affirmative. "So, say we attach some small hollow, easily breakable beads filled with a powerful poison gas beneath a chair and leave trails of gum on top of the chair where it looks like it accidently got spilt….When our target comes, he/she sees or sits on the gum and vanishes it out of irritation, the gum holding the beads to the chair vanish, they fall down and break releasing the poison. We can be gone by the time it happens."

"Excellent idea buddy." Harry smirked, "The assassin's will be long gone by the time the investigation starts while the target is dead. They find broken glass beads on the floor with no idea how they got there. We really should have become mercenaries. Let me write this down."

6. Create small easily breakable glass beads with powerful poison stored inside. Paste glass beads below the chair in the targets office with some of the glue trailing to the seat as if accidently spilt. When target notices gum and uses scouring charm to remove it, beads fall, break and release poison gas. 

"Hey, I got another one. But we need to be in a muggle area for this. If a target is near electrical wires, scour off the insulation from them and push the target onto the wires."

"Come on Ron, let's go try these ideas out somewhere. I'm really itching to see if we are actually geniuses or just a couple of drunk idiots who let their imagination run wild." Harry got up with a wild look on his face.

"Yeah mate. Let's go find out." Ron agreed, "Let's just make sure not to get ourselves killed. Only wish I'd got more ideas for this charm. Not to worry I guess, we got lots more magic to use. This spell is a bit too harmless. I don't like it."

"Come on Kreacher, lets go make good use of the dungeons below." Harry called to the house elf which was busy cleaning up the extra food to make sure its scouring charm was working fine.

The two wizards and a House elf that was fondly recollecting he days bygone when the Black family had used their insane intellect to kill people in weird ways such as these walked drunkenly to the dungeons to experiment.

**AN****: Sorry, could not come up with more ideas. Hope this is ok took me a few hours to come up with these. Only took half an hour to come up with twenty one ways to kill with levitation charm.**

**Send me some more charms and I'll try to do better. Hope you had fun.**


End file.
